The Forbidden Fruit
by ErikaandJasper
Summary: Sequel to the Sweetest Sin. Why is the one thing you can't have the thing you want most? What is it worth to have it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Fruit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or plot, but this plot is all my own  and so is Carla!**

**This is a sequel to The Sweetest Sin, so if you haven't read that this one won't make a lot of sense!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, it took me quite a while to figure out how I wanted to do it! I toyed with a couple of ideas, and finally settled on this one, so I should be back to regular updates now. Oh and I've decided that I won't update until I get at least 2 reviews for each chapter… I'm not asking for much here so pretty please review? **

* * *

The weekend was, to say the least, amazing. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend time than wrapped up, in the most literal sense, with Bella. I was sure that nothing could bring my spirits down on Monday. Not watching Mike flirt with Bella; not even hearing Tyler's plans for her conquest. She was all mine and would be forever!

Bella walked into my class looking preoccupied, but she met my smile as normal. About half way back to her desk, however, she froze; shock was written across her face plain as day.

I moved to her quickly, and touched her arm. No response. "Bella?" I asked, now seriously worried. What could possibly be wrong? I pulled her into the hallway away from the prying eyes of the rest of the class.

"She knows," she whispered not looking at me.

"Who knows what?" I asked urgently. What ever they knew it was bad. Very bad.

"Ms. Andres knows about us. She saw us in Seattle," she said quietly. Her eyes were unfocused, and I was sure she couldn't see me, but I tried to hide my reaction. Regardless, I could feel the blood drain out of my face.

How could Tanya know? I turned her down politely for plans this weekend, so what would she be doing in Seattle anyways?

"What are you to doing?" Ms. Andres called. I turned to see her overly done up, dressed up, and strutting towards us in a way she must think is sexy.

"Bella wasn't feeling well," I said trying to hide my rage.

"Looks like you aren't feeling to great either," she sighed sweetly trying to be ultra-feminine. I wanted to gag.

"Oh, just worried about a student," I said smiling at the biggest understatement of the century. Worried did not even begin to cover it, and neither did student. "We should get back to class."

"I suppose so," she said in a way that could make me squirm. "See you after school Edward." I nodded curtly to her.

I steered Bella inside realizing that she didn't have power of her body right now, and talking would be completely out of the question. The hour crawled by while I watched Bella stare into space.

What was she thinking? Did she regret Saturday night? Or Sunday morning? Or Sunday afternoon? There were plenty of times to regret… Did she wish we weren't together? Did she want to break up? Did she finally see what she was risking by being with me, how dangerous it was? I needed to know.

I had worksheet packets to hand out, so I quickly scribbled a note and stuck it insider hers. I wanted it to be vague so that no one else who saw it would understand, but I wanted it to be crystal clear to her.

Meet me where I pick you up 10:30

She would know the intersection to go to. I watched her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the note, glow with understanding, and then tighten once again in fear. She looked up and nodded, barely seeming to see me. The hours would tick by slowly until I could see her again.

Bella walked out of the room quickly and purposefully; she didn't want to make Tanya suspicious I hoped, but there was the nagging part in the back of my mind that didn't believe that.

"Edward," Tanya said, sneaking up on me.

"Shit Tanya," I said quietly clutching my chest. She startled me, and I was not easy to startle.

"You are out of options aren't you," she cooed running her claw like nails down my arm. "Yes I know about you and the little girl. That's just not right," she whispered, playing up on all of my insecurities. "You know that it isn't, but I'm willing to forgive you."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You know that a teenager, barely more than a child, won't be enough for you. Eventually, you will need more. I can give you more," she whispered in a way she must have thought sexy. She leaned into me and let her lips trail along my neck. I pulled back immediately.

"You don't know anything," I spat.

"Fine, have it your way," she chirped. "You know, as a professional I'm forced to turn you in. Nothing personal," she said with a tinkling laugh.

She then sauntered out of the room taking my future with her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know that this is a lot of repeating information, but I wanted this part in his point of view there should be one more chapter without Bella. I won't focus too much on that!**

**--Erika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!!! It's more of The Sweetest Sin from his point of view, but this is the last one like that promise!!!**

"Esme?"

"Edward is that you?" the worried voice of my mother said.

"Yeah it's me," I said into the phone. "I have some great news."

"Oh you are getting married! That's great! I'd better…" I decided to stop her now.

"No I'm not getting married." I fought the urge to laugh.

"Oh," she said in disappointment, but she quickly gained enthusiasm again, "Then you've met a girl! When are you bringing her home? Soon I hope," she mused.

"No, I didn't find a girl," I couldn't help but laugh this time. I had found the perfect girl, and I was running away.

"Well then what?" she asked impatiently.

"I got a job with Cambridge University in England," I said trying to show excitement in my voice.

"England?" my mom said in surprise and alarm.

"Yeah! Isn't that great!" The enthusiasm in my voice was obviously fake, at least to me.

"But I thought you loved your job." I had always wanted a university job, but had gotten stuck with a high school gig. I loved Bella, and that made me do another school year rather than waiting. I wanted to wait until I knew what college she would go to so I could teach at one nearby.

"But I've always wanted this and now I've got it," I told her. "Aren't you happy for me?" I asked, purposefully playing on her mothering instincts that wanted me to be happy, I used a disappointed voice.

"Of course I am," she sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Now," I told her. "It was kind of a short notice thing…"

"Well I suppose we could always just come over and see you if a few weeks," she mused.

"Mom, please I will be home for the holidays of course, but please don't come all the way out to Cambridge…. I would feel bad," I whined. I didn't want her just showing up…

"We will talk about this later. Have a good flight."

I was glad that my mom was not the interfering type, and even more so when that sentiment held out for the next two months. I worried constantly about Bella. Was she alright? Did she hate me? I bet she hated me. Yet, I was terrified to try and contact her. If the school was investigating our relationship, I didn't want to interfere. I knew that if I called her and got caught, it would make going back for her difficult.

Yes, I did plan to go back for her. I couldn't live without her; the two months were grating on me. I had plane tickets for the day class got out. I would leave and fly through the night and be there. Then, I had no idea what I would do. Knock on her window maybe? Yes, that would work.

The thundering of the plane faded to a comfortable hum, and I drifted off to sleep. I had the familiar dream: Bella's face torn and confused as she waited for me and I never arrived. Of course, I had never seen this image; it was simply the invention of a guilty mind. Yet, I couldn't help but to dwell on how angry she must have actually be at me; how much I hurt her.

I arrived at the airport early the next morning, and waiting the entire day until I could see her was excruciating. I was so close to her, yet I couldn't be with her. I looked around the school, well snooped really, but Bella wasn't there. Where was she?

Finally it was ten thirty. I could go talk to her. More for nostalgia than anything else, I parked where I used to when I picked her and planned to walk the block to her house. There was quite a surprise waiting for me.

Bella was sitting in the cold sidewalk crying. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she just looked so broken. I couldn't help it; I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh…" I whispered trying to consol her.

"What?" she asked pulling away from me. Her eyes were round and unsure. She was unsure of me; unsure of why I was there.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please give me a chance to explain," I begged. She was backing up from me, and I was sure she would turn and run at any moment. She didn't want to be with me. I single tear ran down my cheek before I could stop it.

"This isn't real. You aren't here," she muttered. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with me, she just didn't believe I was there. Not much better honestly.

"Yes it is. Please let me explain," I murmured reassuringly.

"Talk," she said, venom suddenly apparent in her voice. She pushed me down on the sidewalk firmly and sat down in my lap. I wished, not for the first time, that I could read her mind. What was she thinking?

"Tanya," I quickly corrected myself, "Ms. Andres, came to me after school the Monday we came home from Seattle. She said she knew and was going to turn me in and that I never should have turned her down. I left the state before they could press charges and got a new job with a university. I immediately requested transfer to one of their foreign campuses. They placed me in England," I said knowing that she was going to burst in information overload soon.

"England?" she asked incredulously, "That's were you have been all this time?"

"Yes. I went there and established myself. I was afraid to call you, though, in case they were investigating us. This is their school break, and I came back to get you, if you still want to be with me," I said quietly, not sure what she would think. "I asked you to marry me, and I wasn't kidding. I still want you to be Bella Marie Mason."

"When do we leave?" she asked eagerly.

"As soon as we can. The plane leaves in the morning,"

"Let's go now," she said, actually excited.

"Call your aunt, she will arrange things with your father in the morning," I told her. She would understand. She kissed me briefly, but in a way that was trying my self control. We drove to the parking lot of Carla's diner before Bella decided to call her first.

"Carla? It's Bella." Pause. "Nothing, but I need your help. Can I come by the diner?"

We walked in the room my arm wrapped firmly around Bella, and Carla just beamed.

"Clara, you told me that love has no age, and you're right. Please help me. I need to leave now. Can you explain it to my mom? Please Clara?" Bella began to beg. It wasn't necessary. I could already tell.

"Of course," she muttered gently hugging Bella. She looked at her ring saying, "Beautiful. I expect wedding pictures. Let me know when you are married."

"Thank you," I murmured as Bella cried.

"Make me proud," she told Bella. "Take good care of my baby," she told me, giving me the sternest look she had ever given me. Bella jerked oddly at the words. I would have to ask her about that.

"Bella, I'm going to go confirm our flight. I'll be in the car," I told her kissing her forehead gingerly.

Finally after two months, I had my Bella back. And after a year of hiding, we didn't have to hide our love anymore.

**Thanks for reading!!! Please, please, please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I'm a cheerleader and had a game Friday night, and I'm Catholic and had a confirmation retreat on Saturday so it kind of messed up my writing/posting time. I tried to have a longer chapter for you though.

Also, they are in England starting now, and I know very little about England so I'm sorry if I completely mess something up; the chances of that happening are pretty dang good.  If I mess up something completely huge, just let me know in a review or something

"Edward, I have to tell you something," Bella gulped as the plane began to rumble.

"What love?" I asked gently rubbing her forearm.

"I don't like planes.." she said quietly, closing her eyes. The plane gave a particularly loud rumble. "Slight revision: I really, really hate planes!"

"Bella, baby, it's fine. The plane is more than safe," I told her, hoping to pacify her.

"That's what they said about the Titanic!" she screeched causing a few people to turn and look.

"Why don't you just go to sleep? You didn't sleep much last night…" I trailed off. As I suspected, my reference to our previous night together made her blush; she closed her eyes just so she wouldn't have to meet my laughing gaze.

"Edward," she whispered with a smile. I wished I could know what she was dreaming, but it wasn't like I could ask her. 'When you said my name when you were asleep, what were you dreaming about?' Yeah, that would go over great.

Eight hours flew by when I was watching her. I couldn't believe that Bella had so easily chosen to give up her life at home and come with me. Without a single question, she had agreed to leave the country with me. Her bravery both amazed and annoyed me. I was amazed for obvious reasons, and annoyed because obviously she had no sense of self preservation.

"Edward?" she murmured again as we landed, from the tone of her voice I could tell she was awake this time.

"Good morning, or should I say night," I murmured quietly.

"What time is it?" she asked trying, and failing, to suppress a yawn.

"About nine o'clock at night," I murmured. She sat up brightly.

"Well, I'm not tired at all," she said now showing no signs of being sleepy.

"But it's nighttime so that's just to bad." We paused our conversation to listen to the stewardess talk for nearly twenty minutes before allowing everyone to get off the plane.

"I can think of so much better things to do tonight than sleep," she murmured kissing my cheek before flitting into the crowd. I actually blushed with the thought of what could be coming tonight. We had never actually planned anything out; it had just happened. I then realized that, although we had planned to pack her things, we had gotten distracted. Very distracted. We hadn't brought anything with us.

For the first time since I had decided that I didn't want to live off my trust fund, I was glad I had it. It would be no big deal to get Bella an entirely new wardrobe; persuading her would be the hard part. She hated it when I spent money on her.

"Bella, love," I said as I found her waiting near the doors of the plane looking nervous. "I just remembered-"

"That we didn't pack. Yeah me too," she muttered seeming annoyed.

"It's not that big of a deal," I tried to explain. "I'll just replace what you've lost."

"You shouldn't have to do that," she said quietly, annoyance still obvious in her voice.

"You need clothes, and I want to take you shopping," I said brightly as I took her hand. She glared, but said nothing. I led her out to my car, a silver Volvo.

"So where exactly do you live?" she asked seeming to give up the silent war.

"In a house," I replied. I wanted to surprise her with all of the specifics.

"Oh good. I was afraid we were going to be in like a teacher's dorm or something like that," she sighed in relief. I laughed quietly at her; I was in a teacher's dorm until a few weeks ago. "What part of the city is it in?"

"Well it's pretty near Cambridge," I told her. "Honestly, I don't know much about London. We used to come here all the time when I was a kid, but I never really paid much attention to details."

"But you've been here for two months? What have you been doing?" she asked. I blushed with embarrassment.

"I haven't really gone out," I muttered not meeting her eyes.

"What have you been doing/"

"I'm brand new here, I've had stuff to do," I said defensively. She looked at me funny, and I realized that I was hurting her feelings snapping at her. "Honestly, when I wasn't working, I just kind of sat around in my dorm. I haven't even been out to eat besides fast food."

"So you wouldn't know where a chapel would be?" she asked coyly. Did she mean…

"What?" I asked.

"You said you still wanted to marry me," she reminded me. I nodded. "Well we don't really have friends or family that could come to the wedding, and if we are living together I would rather that be sooner than later."

"Really?" I gasped, slightly shocked. I knew I wanted to marry her, I just didn't think she would want to so soon.

"Yes, I was thinking very soon actually," she told me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said formally, "Will you marry me tonight?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Even though she had said the words before, it didn't affect her any less.

"Then I will find a place," I said in a determined voice. As it turned out, it only took a phone call to a co-worker to find out what place would do a wedding this quickly and at 9:30 at night.

"Don't you want to get married in something nicer? Have pictures and stuff?" I asked uncertainly. I wanted this to be one of her best memories.

"You are enough for me. Let's just do this," she told me. I left her at the end of the small chapel and went to wait for her at the front. I had never seen anything more beautiful than she was when she walked toward me.

The minister began to speak, "Edward and Isabella, you have come into this special day to be united in marriage.

"Marriage is a beautiful and holy estate. It is the first and oldest rite in the world. It was instituted in the time of man's beginnings and sanctioned by the Prophets and Seers of the ages. Marriage is a marvelous adventure, a journey taken by two. Marriage is a commitment to live together; to love together; to celebrate together; and to work out all of the challenges of life together. It is also an experience that is shared by family and friends and blessed by God.

"It is into this time honored and Holy estate you have now come to be joined. May the celebration of this special day live long in your memory. The happiness that is made actual in this union is only made real when there is the utmost surrender of yourself and your heart to each other. Because you are taking into the care and keeping the happiness of the one that you love most. And let us remember what love is.

"Love is patient, Love is kind, Love knows no jealousy, Love makes no parade, Does not boast, Love is never rude, Never selfish, Never irritated, Never resentful, In fact love is never glad when others go wrong, For love is gladdened by goodness. Always slow to expose, Always eager to believe the best, Always hopeful, True love never disappears.

"Edward and Isabella let your love be very strong,

So it overcomes all of life's obstacles.

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wedded wife?

To love her, to cherish her, to always speak the truth in love,

And will you tenderly care for her?"

"I do," I answered surely.

Do you Isabella take Edward to be your wedded husband?

To love him, to cherish him, to always speak the truth in love,

And will you tenderly care for him?"

She paused, and my heart stopped. "Edward can we talk for a minute before we do this?"

Hehe I know I'm evil… I need reviews and I might be able to get another chapter up today… But anyways if you have questions or comments or would just like to tell me that I'm an awful person because of my cliffy I would be more than happy to have your review!!!

**--Erika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter 4 thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if you were going crazy. I thought it had updated, but it didn't so I've just been checking my emaili and very confused as to why I haven't gotten any reviews!**

I looked to the minister who nodded looking grave, and we walked to the back of the church.

"Bella?" I whispered, gently running my thumb along her cheek.

"Edward it's not that I don't want to marry you. I just couldn't get married without telling you," she murmured.

"Telling me what?" I asked urgently. I was so confused and she was being so cryptic.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"The first time… we weren't exactly careful," she told me. I reached down and laid my palm on her stomach. I could feel a smile breaking on my face.

"Really?" I asked my voice rising in excitement.

"Yes, if this changes things… it's ok," she whispered.

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you and be with you and the baby forever," I told her. "With out a doubt, the only thing this changes is that I think I might love you even more."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well in that case let's go finish this," she told me as she grabbed my hand and proceeded to practically pull me up the aisle.

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your wedded husband? To love him, to cherish him, to always speak the truth in love, and will you tenderly care for him?" the minister said as if nothing had happened.

"I do," she whispered, her face was glowing.

"I, Edward Anthony Mason take you, Bella Marie Swan for my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," I told her. These were the vows that we had written on that Sunday morning two months ago. I wondered if she remembered hers.

"I, Bella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Mason for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," she said. The smile on her face was radiant and bright as the sun itself.

"May I have the rings please?

By its shape the ring symbolizes eternity, because it is an unbroken circle,

Without beginning or end. By its substance, the precious metal symbolizes wisdom, purity and enduring value. May these rings be blessed, as a symbol of your love for one another, as your are now joined in an unbroken circle, and my your love for one another be wise, be pure and be eternal.

"Groom place this ring on her finger and repeat a after me.

With this ring I marry you, praying that our love will grow stronger through the passing years."

"With this ring I marry you, praying that our love will grow stronger through the passing years," I repeated.

"Bride place this ring on his finger and repeat after me.

With this ring I marry you, praying that our love will never fail."

"With this ring I marry you, praying that our love will never fail," her eyes were burning as she stared into mine; the love their was obvious.

"Edward and Isabella each time you look upon these rings and remember this day.

You have said your vows to each other. You have acknowledged your love for each other by the giving and receiving of those lovely rings. I therefore, by the power invested in me, pronounce you husband and wife. And, now Sir, you may kiss your bride."

As my lips touched Bella's for the first time as her husband, I was overcome with joy beyond joy.

**The next chapter should be up soon, but I've been pretty sick recently and haven't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep a night in about a week... so yeah... anyways Review Please!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry I know we all hate author's notes but I need some help on the next chapter. There are two lemon scenes that I don't really want to write, so I'm asking my readers if they want to write them and then I will post them here (giving you the credit of course I'm not going to steal your stuff). If you are interested leave me a review and I will send you the chapter and where the lemons should be. (Yes you get to look at the chapter before it's posted!) I know some people don't like lemons, so if you are one of them I will mark the parts that you need to skip over so you don't accidentally read them. There won't be alot of them in this story honestly but it just fits.**

**If you are interested review or message me, if not then that's ok. If I don't find anyone to write these for me, then you all will just have to** **use your imaginations! lol Thanks guys**

**--Erika**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I had one person interested in writing lemons for this story, and if you are you are still more than welcom to message me! Thanks for you wonderful reviews its so much fun to get those! Well... I hope you all enjoy the chapter because I'm in trouble with the parental units so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update agian... :-(**

"I love you," I whispered as we left the chapel.

"I love you too," she told me.

"You know my mom is going to kill me when she finds out we got married without telling her," I said thoughtfully.

"Your parents," she groaned quietly.

"What's wrong with my parents?" I asked indigently, though with a smile.

"I have to meet them now, don't I…"

"Yes, I suppose you should meet your in-laws," I told her sweetly.

"Shut it," she snapped. Time for damage control.

"Bella, love, let's not think about this right now. As I recall, this is our wedding night…" I trailed of wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. It had the desired affect; Bella laughed.

"You know when I'm already pregnant that kind of defeats the whole 'wedding night' thing," she told me with a grin.

"I don't think so," I said. "You are, and always will be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You know I'm going to get fat right?" she asked skeptically.

"Bella, you are carrying my child, the product of our love," I told her swinging her up into my arms. "How could I not think that you are beautiful?"

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" she huffed. Apparently, damage control wasn't going as good as I thought.

"I believe they call this carrying someone 'bridal style' and you happen to be a bride, my bride to be more specific. Thusly, carrying you like this is kind of in my job description," I answered trying to make her laugh; it didn't work.

I settled for a different kind of distraction. I bent down and trailed my lips along the soft, pale skin of her neck. I set her in the passenger seat of the car and moved quickly to the driver's seat wanting to get back to the house soon.

Apparently Bella couldn't wait. She leaned over and began tracing on my neck with her lips. I thought I could make it home until she began sucking on my pulse point.

"Screw it," I muttered. I climbed into the back seat and pulled her back after me.

I began kissing her passionately, her lips meeting mine just as eager.

"What happened to 'this isn't the place," she panted as I began to kiss her neck.

"That was our first time it wasn't the place," I practically growled.

"And now?"

"The perfect place."

**See my author's note, I'm skipping the lemon scene.**

"Do you want to go home?" I murmured in her ear as I listened to her breathing begin to slow.

"Where there is, I'm sure, a very large and comfortable bed?" she asked coyly her heart rate rising.

"Three actually," I told her honestly.

"Well then why are we not moving?" she asked impatiently.

We both climbed up to the front seat. I took off at unheard of speeds, and we were at the house in no time. I quickly had Bella in my arms as I kiss her hard on the mouth. We moved into the house; I don't think Bella even saw it. I carried her through the entry hall, up the stairs, and down the hallway. I wished the master suite was closer to the door, but soon enough I had her on the bed, ready to make love, not just go at it, for the first time as husband and wife.

**(Once again, see my author's note)**

The next morning, the sun was shining through my window waking me earlier than usual. I groaned wondering why I hadn't closed the blinds and rolled over. When I did, Bella was there, and I remembered why I hadn't closed the blinds. I grinned like and idiot and kissed her forehead as she slept. Her eyelids pulled back revealing her sparkling brown orbs to me.

"Good morning," she whispered sleepily.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mason," I replied, loving the way the words sounded.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I told her, kissing her gently again. Her tongue swept across my bottom lip gently asking for entrance, but I pulled away. I had plans for today that were going to get horribly, or should I say wonderfully, side tracked if we went any further down this path. "I have plans for you," I whispered in her ear.

**I hope you liked it!!! Pretty, pretty please review!!!!!**


	7. Author's Note 2

**I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chapter out. I know it's been along time... I just can't quite make it work right! I'll be working on it and i guarantee next time I update I will have several chapters for you! I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! Oh and if you have an idea for this story or any other story let me know!**

**--Erika**


End file.
